


I Care For You Still And I Will

by DenebYL



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: "...forever.That was my part of the deal,honest."-White Ferrari, Frank Ocean
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	I Care For You Still And I Will

**Author's Note:**

> im still alive and happy 2020 we going in with angst new year same shi
> 
> (not beta read. lowkey sorry for any mistakes)

Sometimes he wonders if there’s more to the touches that linger in the midnight air between the two of them.

When their arms brush against one another in the midst of laughter, whenever Leon playfully pinches his cheeks, and from there on for a split second sometimes Raihan would let his mind wander into a chasm of emotions that feels like hours.

What would it feel like if they lasted longer, if it wasn’t simple touches here and there?

What would it feel like if their fingers intertwined, both hands stuck to each other like the seas and the skies at the horizon, lips shyly touching one another, and though they would be basking in the moonlight with the breezy autumn whispers they would barely notice it because it’s just the two of them in the world right now, mapping out and learning about each other like an uncharted map?

“You can’t pinch my cheeks every damn time ya’ lose!”

He would jokingly threaten to take Leon’s controller away from him, but then Leon would smile.  
And then, sometimes, Raihan would wonder if there’s more to that – behind the sweet, loving curve of Leon’s lips.

There’s also that grin.

It’s not the usual grin he’d give to his fans, to the audience, the one he’d have on stage, it’s not that grin at all. It’s not the typical one he’d give after that cheesy pose, or that cheesy “Champion Time!” thing.

Raihan knows the difference between that commercial grin and this one.

But of course he does.

It’s something that he would know because of all the time they’d spent together, of all the times they’d stayed up and talk about existence beyond the known, it’s something that’s followed by an affectionate laugh that rings in the air, that chimes in his mind, and follows him into the sweetest of dreams. It’s the ones that make his heart feel like a cloud in the sky, weightless and free, though it ends when he wakes up and he’d feel like a cloudy day – gloomy and grey, with a touch of longing and yearning for something he thought didn’t exist.

It’s something reserved for the moments that they’d share together, when they’re comfortable against the wall or the sofa or the fabric headboard. That’s what he’d say.

“Aww,” Leon let out a choppy laugh. “Can’t I get a consolation prize for losing non-stop?”

“Losing non-stop? Man, you have a win streak of 10 to 0 against me! That’s enough to _‘console’_ your one video game loss.”

“I’ve already lost three times in a row!” Leon groaned, and Raihan let out a dismissive sound.

“I’ve lost _Pokémon battles_ against you dozens of times!” Raihan shrugs. “…But if you want another rematch, I’ve got all night.”

The words though the words that followed was an accurate manifestation of how confident Raihan was in regards to the outcome of the planned rematch, but then Leon put the controller down.

“Maybe in five or ten?” He stood up and grabbed the empty cup by the nightstand. “I’m gonna need a break and a snack.”

“Heh, you’re just delaying the inevitable, Champ.” Raihan grinned, and stretched his hands to the side. “Oh, hey, could you get me another Lemonade as well?”

“Really? More sugar at this time of the night?” Leon’s tone lightly chided him as he walked towards where the kitchen was.

“Oh, come on, _Mom_. It’s not like I have anything tomorrow!”

“If you say so, honey.”

Raihan paused for a bit, before responding with a bit of a stutter.

“T-Thanks, Moooom!”

He tried to sound as close to an annoying 13-year old as possible, but now he’s questioning his tone and wondering whether he sounded like a 13-year old or if he sounded like he just gave away his feelings.

Though he definitely didn’t. It can’t be the latter. Who could tell if someone has a crush on them. It was just one sentence.

He didn’t.

…Right?

Oh, how he hates having crushes. How he ends up overanalysing things and wondering about whether or not he’d just ruined things just by saying something a little bit differently, how he’d spend a good hour wondering if they’d parted on a different note and wonder if this left Leon up thinking some nights.

Raihan’s train of thought would’ve kept chugging on if Leon didn’t chuckle and phase him out of it.

“Perrserrker got your tongue?” Leon said to him as teal focused on yellow.

_Damn you, overthinking._

“Well,” Pretty sure that’s, uh, gotta be a goodbye to my tongue if that ever happens.” He took the can from Leon’s hand, mumbling a thanks.

Raihan spent the rest of that night quietly sipping from the can, and uploaded a picture of a sandstorm with a skull emoji as the caption.

Leon commented a simple “:P”, and he hopes that it’s because Leon thinks that this post was because Raihan had lost the rematch he was oh so confident about.

-

“That way.” Leon proudly chirped, looking at the map, at Raihan, and then towards the way they were supposed to be heading.

…not.

Raihan pulled Leon by the cape, and pointed towards the bridge behind them.

“That way.”

“But the map said this way…?” Leon looked at Raihan with visible confusion, and turned the map around so Raihan could see what he was pointing at.

Raihan studied it for a little while, and his eyebrows furrowed.

“First of all,” Raihan flipped the map. “Upside down.”

“Huh?”

“Second of all… Who… Who gave you a map?”

“I just picked it up at the Tourist Center, thought we could use it.”

“But… we have our Rotom Phones.” Raihan scratched his head.

“…We could _still_ use it?” Leon laughed sheepishly.

“I mean, I guess we could.” Raihan shrugged. “But… definitely not with you on the helm.”

“Well,” Leon folded the map back to its original brochure shape, and tucked it safely in his pocket. “I’m lucky I have you.”

“Mhmm.” Raihan nodded, though he wasn’t really paying attention because he was comparing the layout of the map with the one Rotom was showing on the screen. “You’re lucky you have me.”

He repeated nonchalantly, and Leon’s smile was soft as he lightly brushed a finger against Raihan’s, but pulled away just as quickly as the thought had popped into his head.

“…The luckiest man in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya fave boy back  
> and he vibing like this huh  
> he really living like this huh whose mans is this
> 
> ...I sat on the toilet for 20 minutes trying to finish the other half of this fic i can't feel my legs help


End file.
